Let's Play Dress-Up!
by nyanhart
Summary: Kaneki goes to visit Hide. And something slips out that he would never want Hide to hear. But seeing as Hide was eager to help him...


"Really, Kaneki?" Hide lit up like a Christmas. Oh, if only he had known this earlier. If only. It was a bit of a wonder why he hadn't picked this up sooner.

"I mean… I guess so. It wouldn't be too bad, right?" Kaneki tried to cover up his tension. "It wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've done, right?"

"Great!" Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki in a sudden hug; interrupting anything else Kaneki might have planned to say. Hide rocked him back in forth in the hug, squeezing harder and binding Kaneki, keeping him put. From the surprise embrace, Kaneki's face ended up in Hide's chest.

"Mmmph… Hide." Kaneki's voice was slightly muffled. "Am I going to regret this decision?"

Hide chuckled, letting his hand lift to play some strands of Kaneki's hair. "Maybe, maybe not. Only you can decide that."

"Maybe…?" Kaneki sighed into his chest. "Hide, don't tell me you already have an idea here…"

"I've got it ALL figured out, Kaneki! Don't you worry!" Hide snickered.

Kaneki Ken couldn't help but worry. Did Hide know the entire time, but didn't say anything?

What started to be a normal visit to his best friend, Nagachika Hideyoshi (nicknamed 'Hide', probably for simplicity) ended going a bit stranger than intended. Hide was excited to see Kaneki, which was expected. However, Hide was a bit more… touchy than he usually was. It didn't make Kaneki too uncomfortable, but it did make him wonder a bit as to what was going on in Hide's head. Unlike Hide, Kaneki couldn't pick things up out of the blue as easily.

As to what had happened, a bit of a recap; their usually mellow and broad conversation turned into Hide slowly and subtly creeping up to Kaneki, eventually trapping him in a cuddling with his arms. Before Kaneki could display any reluctance or try to escape, Hide had wrapped his legs around Kaneki, preventing him from leaving. In addition to Hide changing to a more… compromising position on the floor, a small bit slipped out of Kaneki's mouth. Specifically, something he's kept from Hide (and basically everyone else) for the time he's shown interest. It wasn't really a dark, life-threatening secret. It was more in the ballpark of… a guilty pleasure.

Kaneki enjoyed girly clothes.

Dresses, the cute little leather shoes, the head pieces, tights and socks; the works. Sure, it was typical of a boy his age to have an interest in that sort of thing, from subtle to raunchy. Completely understandable. Kaneki didn't have a girlfriend, or boyfriend, or anyone in that sort of relation for himself. He did own a laptop; but that's a story for another day. However, his interest in that clothing, the specificities of it, would strike a nerve with the typical person just a little, good or bad. Kaneki had accidentally let out to Hide that he did have an interest in that kind of stuff. Not in watching it or dressing someone up, he meant dressing himself up in it.

With that, it led to Hide's increasingly excitement, the breath-cutting hugs, and the cheery yet slightly condescending words from the blonde boy. Kaneki didn't doubt that Hide had intentions for him after he said that, but Kaneki didn't expect Hide to be… as unfazed as he thought. Kaneki expected a bit more teasing, some 'Wow, that's kind of weird, Kaneki', or some blackmail-related talk. But no; Hide seemed surprisingly all for it. While it relieved Kaneki to know that Hide wouldn't judge him for that sort of thing, he felt a bit of worry not knowing what Hide wanted to do.

"Just you saying that worries me, you know."

"I said not to worry." Hide assured him. "I already know what to do."

"Do you?" Kaneki sounded skeptical.

"Of course! Getting your measurements is super important. After that, the main event; the outfit! And finally; accessories to put it all together. A three step plan that's fool-proof."

The excitement put Kaneki on edge a bit. "Okay. Where are you getting the outfit from?"

"Oh? I, uh…" Hide gulped. "… have something."

"You have something already?" Kaneki managed to fidget out of Hide's chest, looking up at him. "How?"

"What? You're not the only one who's into that kind of stuff. Besides, I knew I'd need it one day, right?" Hide smirked.

Kaneki grimaced. Did he actually know before Kaneki said anything? If so, why didn't he point it out sooner? It was Hide's prime job to be blunt as hell. "Anyways… if you want to take measurements, isn't that kind of hard when you're still on top of me?"

Hide blinked, realizing the small flaw in his plan. Oops. "Right, right." Hide released Kaneki from his clutched, standing up and letting Kaneki sit up to stretch himself out. Soon, Kaneki also stood with him.

"No more cuddling, Hide? You seemed reluctant to get up."

"Hush." Hide was turned around, rummaging through a drawer in a desk against the wall. "There will be more of that later, I promise you."

Wonderful.

Hide pulled out a tape measure, which he had to dig quite a bit for. It was old, and some of the numbers were faded, but it was suitable to Hide. He proceeded quickly to measure Kaneki's chest by having Kaneki stand still and lift his arms, humming pleasantly as he read the measurements. Hide nodded in approval.

"Ah-hah, seems like you'll do nicely, Kaneki. You're pretty slender, so you should fit!" Hide pulled back the tape, letting it retract back into the roll and putting it in the pocket of his shorts. Before Kaneki could reply, Hide grabbed his wrist and tugged, then led him through the rooms and, eventually, reached a small closet which appeared to be closed off from the rest of the other rooms.

"A closet…?" Kaneki raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know this was here."

"That's because it's in the back." Hide released Kaneki's wrist, going toward the door. "I keep all of my secret things in here!" Hide grabbed the handle, opening up the closet (in which a small dust cloud puffed out as he did), revealing a shiny, plastic cover in the very front. Inside of the cover was a light, powdery blue dress. It was covered in frill and lace, had an apron, everything. Below it on the floor was a shoebox, which was taped shut, and another box was next to it, also taped. Hide pulled the hanger of the cover out of the closet, flashing it and presenting it to Kaneki.

Kaneki blushed a bit. "Wow… you own something like this?" It was certainly pretty, and definitely what Kaneki wanted.

Hide nodded. "Yup, this is it. Even after all this time, it still looks nice. That plastic cover bag was a good investment." Hide pushed it toward Kaneki eagerly. "Come on, best friend; get dressed!"

Kaneki was pushed back a bit, and gripped the plastic sit wouldn't fall on the floor. "H-Hold on a second! I'm not changing with you in here!"

"Huh? Why not?" Hide released the dress, letting Kaneki hold it.

"Because it's embarrassing! Can't you just… cover your eyes or something?"

"Fine, fine." Hide put his hands to his eyes, covering them. "Now you can get dressed."

Kaneki sighed, gently setting the covered dress onto the floor beside him. He stripped away his own clothing, folding them and setting them elsewhere. When he was down to his boxers, he picked up the hanger, unzipping the plastic cover and slipping it off, dropping it to the floor. When Kaneki finally got a good look at the dress, it looked a bit more complicated to put on than he thought. The only helpful thing was that it was already unhooked and unzipped for him.

He set it toward the ground opening up the top enough for him to step into it, pulling it up his body. The fabric was softer than he imagined, but the skirt was a bit short for his liking. Kaneki put his arms through the openings on the side, but he began to face a bit of a problem; he couldn't zip it up himself.

"Uhm… Hide? I need some help here." He hated to admit it.

"Oh?" Hide's fingers separated, letting him peek a bit. "So it's okay for me to look?"

Kaneki looked annoyed. "Just help me, Hide."

"Alright, alright." Hide uncovered his eyes completely, stepping behind Kaneki and zipping the dress up in the back. He also fastened the small hooks in the back so it would stay on. To Kaneki, it was a perfect, snug fit. His hands went down to the skirt as he tried to tug it down a little. It was still kind of short. Hide stepped back, grinning at his little creation.

"Wow, Kaneki… You look pretty good in that."

"The skirt's a bit short, though… but I like it." Kaneki looked up at him. "It's comfy."

"It fits you perfectly!" Hide clapped. "Now, it's time for the final step!"

"Final step…?" Kaneki seemed to have forgotten already.

"Weren't you listening? It's accessory time!"

"Oh, right…"

Hide pulled out the boxes that were below the dress. Once he scraped off the tape, Hide revealed that one box contained a pair of leather shoes. They were the right shade to go with the dress, and even had little ribbons on the tops. The other box contained an assortment of things to go with the dress; a headpiece (which appeared to have cat ears), a pair of stockings that were the same shade of blue as the dress, a small petticoat, and a choker which had a small, heart-shaped charm on the front.

Kaneki looked down at the box, kind of surprised. "All of that?"

"Mhm. This all goes with the dress perfectly. I've got good taste, right?" Hide grinned, quite proud of himself. "You like?"

Kaneki hesitated, but nodded, embarrassed to answer.

"It's good that you do! Because you're putting all of it on."

Kaneki sighed, but went with it. He didn't realize that it would be this much work, but it did excite him to know that he could finally dress up like this. With Hide's continued assistance, the outfit was complete. The final accessory, the choker, was gently buckled onto Kaneki's neck by Hide. Once that was done, Hide stepped back, admiring the masterpiece he had created.

"Kaneki, you're perfect." Hide said in awe, scanning Kaneki with his eyes.

"Compliments to the artist. You did a good job, Hide." Kaneki smiled lightly.

"It was easy with such an inspiring canvas." Hide said with a wink. He quickly pulled out his phone while Kaneki wasn't paying attention, snapping a quick photo before shoving it back in his pocket.

Kaneki squinted at him. "Did you just…?"

"Maybe-"

"Hide! I didn't agree to a photo shoot!" Kaneki scolded him.

"Relax, Kaneki! I just wanted a photo to remember this by, honest!" Hide held up his hands in defense. "It's not like I'm gonna show anyone!"

"You still could've warned me first."

"Come on Kaneki, I won't show anyone. Pinky promise." Hide held up his pinky toward Kaneki.

Kaneki sighed, and then held up his own to lock the promise. "Fine… but a warning still would've been nice…"

Hide wrapped his pinky around Kaneki's, shaking it and squeezing it before bringing his hand back. "I will next time."

"Fine. But now that I'm… all dressed up, now what?"

"Well, let's do what seems appropriate with that outfit." Hide played with the skirt a bit. "…How about you make me some coffee? After all, that dress kinda makes you look like a cute little waitress."

"…Sure." Kaneki embarrassingly accepted.

"Great! I don't have anything special in my kitchen to make it with, so you can just make it black." Hide grabbed Kaneki's hand, leading him out of the secluded room and too the kitchen. "Everything is on the counter near the corner." With that, Hide released Kaneki and went to sit down at the table, watching Kaneki as he prepared the coffee.

Hide had a bit of a smile as he watched Kaneki. "You know, Kaneki, I bet we could get you a job at a maid café with that outfit."

"A maid café?" Kaneki turned on the coffee maker, and then turned around to Hide and walked back over to him. "Do I look that much like a girl?"

Hide snorted. "No, it's because you look cute! It's got nothing to do with you looking like a girl."

"I see… Thanks, I guess." Kaneki averted his eyes away, flustered.

"Oi, Kaneki." Hide leaned forward to tug on the skirt. "Being embarrassed only makes you cuter. You'd do well in a maid café."

"That's not really my first idea for a career…"

"Huh. Maybe I'll get really rich and hire you with a high pay. Would that work?" Hide said jokingly.

"Are you that desperate to keep me in this outfit?"

"H-Hey! I'm not desperate!" Denial. "You just look really cute in them! Besides, it was you who brought it up!"

Kaneki squinted at him. "Not on purpose. It's not like I wore this outfit to deliberately get your attention. You're just a pervert, Hide."

"I'm not a pervert because I like to look at cute things, Kaneki."

"You wanted to watch me change."

"I covered my eyes."

"The second I mentioned 'help' you peeked. And your face was redder than mine was."

"I was only embarrassed because you were embarrassed. It's a natural reaction!"

Kaneki sighed. There was no winning this. "Fine, I'm sorry. This is a stupid thing to argue about."

Hide chuckled, tugging and fluffing Kaneki's skirt. "You're cute when you're annoyed, too."

"Is that all you think of me as?" Kaneki said to Hide, feeling kind of uncomfortable.

"Of course not! You're my best friend, so I definitely think more of you than just 'cute'. Sorry if I gave off that impression…"

Kaneki shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Hide. What else do you think of me?"

"Well, I did come on strong, but…" He gulped a bit, his own face reddening. "You're intelligent, and strong, and kind… and definitely on top of being good looking, not just 'cute'…" Hide turned his head in the other direction, rubbing the back of his neck, completely on Kaneki's level of flustered.

Kaneki showed a small smile. "Thank you, Hide…" And then the moment was abruptly interrupted. The coffee maker had a small beeping go off, indicating that it was done brewing. "Oh, do you still want your coffee?"

"Of course I do. I mean, you went through the trouble of making it…"

Kaneki nodded, going over to the counter to pour the off into a cup he placed next to the coffee maker. He brought it over to Hide, who happily accepted it and took a sip.

"Isn't it kind of bitter?" Kaneki asked Hide.

"Hm? A little bit, but I can handle it. I don't have anything fancy to make coffee with, so at home I just drink it black."

"But even I put some sugar or milk in it…"

"Well, Kaneki." Hide lowered the cup from his lips, placing it on the table. "That's because you're a weenie."

Kaneki grimaced. Not this shit again. "Hide, I'm not a weenie."

"Of course you are, weenie."

"I'm not."

Hide snickered, standing up. "It doesn't matter Kaneki. You may be a big fat weenie, but you're my big fat weenie!"

Kaneki's hand went to his face. He was reaching the breaking point of annoyance. "Hide, I swear to god.."

Hide could sense Kaneki's building anger. Kaneki wasn't one to get angry easily, but it did entertain Hide a bit when it happened. "Well, Kaneki. You want me to stop?" Hide stepped back. "You're gonna have to catch me first!"

Kaneki tried to grab him, only to miss, stumble forward, and a nearly fall onto the floor. Hide jogged away from him playfully, cackling in good fun. When Kaneki tried to give chase, he realized it would be harder than he thought. The shoes he wore with the outfit either slipped or the small heels made him stumble.

"Damn it, I can't chase you in this outfit." Kaneki managed to stand still, not collapsing onto the floor.

Hide stopped his effortless movement, and turned back around at Kaneki. "Well, you could always take off the shoes and then chase me."

"Running in tights is basically suicide on your wooden floors. I'll slip everywhere…"

"Then take off both, or hope you get lucky speedwalking."

Kaneki grimaced. "…I don't know if I want to do that."

"Why not?" Hide tilted his head.

Kaneki crossed his arms in his grimace. "I don't know, Hide. Which should I be more wary of; chasing you or undressing in front of you?"

Hide turned another shade of red. "H-Hey, it's just tights and shoes! It's not like I'm asking you for a strip tease or anything!"

"You probably would." Kaneki huffed. "Just don't look."

"Fine, fine…" Hide covered his eyes once again, but even turned around so he wasn't facing Kaneki. Might as well not work him up more than necessary.

Kaneki slipped off the shoes, putting them aside on the floor. He then sat down, pulling off the tights slowly so he would stretch them too much or tear them. Once he put them with the shoes, he stood back up on his feet. Kaneki then shivered a bit; his legs were kind of bare.

"Huh… it's a bit colder in here than I thought…" Kaneki quivered.

"Don't worry about, Kaneki." Hide uncovered his eyes, but didn't turn around. "Once we get back to the chase, you'll warm up right away!"

An idea popped into Kaneki's mind. Something devious. "Yeah… exercise creates warmth, right?" As Hide's back remained to him, Kaneki began to slowly creep up in the floor, tiptoeing carefully, getting closer and closer to Hide.

"And who knows; we could do this again if you want to. Perhaps get more accessories and a new dress…"

"That'd be great Hide." Kaneki got closer.

"Mhm… isn't it?"

In the midst of Hide's (probably raunchy) daydreams, Kaneki got close enough to instantly wrap his arms around Hide, holding him in place. "No more running for you!"

"Wha-?" Hide squirmed a bit. "Hey, no fair! You cheated, Kaneki!"

"You have to learn to keep your guard up, Hide." Kaneki stuck his tongue out.

Hide huffed in defeat, awkwardly turning around in Kaneki's grip so they were face to face. His arms went around Kaneki loosely. "Okay, you got me. What are you gonna do; eat me?"

"Wow, Hide. You're into a lot of kinky things. I didn't expect this at all." Kaneki teased him.

"You make it sound like it's unusual."

"I know it's not. But seeing as that you were so eager to get me in a dress, it kind of makes sense now…" Kaneki's words trailed off.

"What kind of makes sense?" Hide got defensive.

"That you're a pervert."

"H-Hold on! You're the one who wanted and is IN the dress! Wouldn't that make you a pervert too?"

Kaneki blushed. "W-Well, I didn't think of that. I guess we're both perverts, then?"

Hide smirked a bit, reaching up to pinch the cat ears on the head piece. "But it makes you triple the pervert I am in that outfit."

"Triple? I doubt it. I mean, compared to the other things you're into…" Kaneki paused. "Unless that's why you took that picture of me."

Hide blushed up to his ears. "N-No! I swear, it was just to remember how cute you looked! No lie! It wasn't for anything sick!"

"Somehow, I don't believe you. But it's okay, Hide." Kaneki gave a small shrug. "You have to relieve yourself somehow, right?"

Hide was steaming now. "D-Don't say things like that, Kaneki! If I needed you to help me relieve myself, I'd ask!"

Hide was a bad liar, and Kaneki was unconvinced as hell. "Would you ask? You seem flustered enough at me bringing it up."

"I-I mean, I've never had the intention to…" Hide turned his head away in embarrassment.

"The fact that you can't even look at me for more than five seconds isn't helping your case, you know."

Hide slowly turned back around, and then looked at Kaneki in the eyes. "Well… what do you want me to say?"

"The truth." Kaneki answered bluntly. "And don't be too vague about it."

Hide lifted his hand, running it through his hair. "Well, I mean… That's easier said than done, Kaneki." He sighed through his shame. "Well it's-! It's not like I'm being creepy or anything, I just... think Kaneki is attractive and smart and interesting... and looks cute in certain outfits... I guess that's kinda vague, huh? Sorry."

"It's all right, Hide." Kaneki patted his head. "It's not easy to say."

Hide let his head down in defeat, his forehead touching Kaneki's. "I'm better at observing than speaking. That's why it's so hard…"

Kaneki had an idea. "Well… if you're excellent at observing, but not speaking… why don't you show me? Showing doesn't require words."

Hide looked up at him and blinked. He was bit unsure at first, but then worked slowly. He brought his finger to Kaneki's chin, curling them and lifted Kaneki's face just enough to plant a kiss on his lips. It was warm and sweet, yet quick. It made Kaneki's heart skip a beat, but he lightly kissed back before Hide pulled away quickly.

Kaneki's hand moved from Hide's head and back down around him. "You don't have to be bashful about it, you know."

"I know, but I wasn't sure how you'd react…" Hide took the chance to peck Kaneki's cheek, letting his arms wrap tightly around him before his head went into Kaneki's shoulder. Kaneki leaned a bit to kiss Hide's head, and a tiny smile appeared on his face with his once-again forming blush.

"Well, it's not a bad reaction, I can tell you that much." Kaneki spoke softly.

Hide grinned into Kaneki's shoulder, digging and moving his face so it was just in the area near Kaneki's neck. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that."

Kaneki nodded, squeezing Hide a bit in reply. "Is there… anything else you want to show me, Hide?"

Those words began to make Hide ache down below. The opportunity to act basically presented itself so openly in front of Hide. Suggestive thoughts ran through his mind, making his face even hotter than it already was. His hands creeped upward to Kaneki's neck, fiddling for the buckle of the choker. In a second, he had undone it, and let the choker drop onto the floor below them.

Before Kaneki could question it, Hide lifted his face just enough to meet Kaneki's neck, slowly and gently planting little kisses on the skin. He also let his teeth get involved and began to softly nibble along the skin, not wanting to hurt Kaneki.

Kaneki had jumped from the sudden action, but he soon relaxed when he felt Hide's warmth on him, One of his hands went back up to Hide's head, gently pushing it toward him as a signal to go on. Kaneki was surprisingly okay with this. Hide's touch was pleasant to him, even if it made him feel unsual. Not like anything he's felt before when anyone else had touched him.

Hide's one hand remained behind Kaneki's neck, gently clawing at the skin, while the other went down to Kaneki's lower back, trying to move him closer. Hide's teeth began to dig a bit more into Kaneki's neck, and some humming could be heard from Hide's actions. Kaneki's fingers began to tangle in the locks of Hide's hair, tugging it lightly in reaction. A small moan was heard from Hide, and his hand behind Kaneki's neck sunk down to the zipper of the dress, pulling it down slightly, just enough for Hide to be able to have access to Kaneki's collarbone.

Kaneki's grip on his hair tightened slightly, the sensation that he felt from Hide reduced his voice to a whisper. "Mmnn… Hide. It's getting kind of h-hot in here…"

"Nah." Hide chuckled, nipping Kaneki's collarbone a bit harder. "That's just you."

"I-Is it?" Kaneki chuckled with him. "Is there anything you w-want me to do?"

"Actually, now that I think about it… just stay still for a sec." Hide pulled back and dropped down, managing to lift Kaneki over his shoulder in the most mischievous manner possible. He rushed from the kitchen and into his bedroom, gently depositing Kaneki onto his bed. Kaneki was a bit shocked from the sudden action and change, but he was a bit more relaxed when Hide planted a kiss on his lips, climbing onto the bed to loom over him.

"This is much more comfy." Hide grinned.

Kaneki nodded in agreement. "This is a much more appropriate setting…"

"Kaneki, do you want to do anything?" Hide brushed some hair from Kaneki's face, smiling down at him. "You seem eager to help me."

"W-Well, you seem to want to be dominant here. Why don't you just tell me what to do?"

Hide thought for a moment, kissing from Kaneki's shoulder back up to his lips. Hide then pulled back and sat up so he was sitting on the bed. "Well, to start, you could get up and shed that little outfit for me."

"You mean like a strip tease..?" Kaneki sat up. "I always knew you were dirty…"

Kaneki stood from the bed, taking off the headpiece and dropping it onto the floor as Hide adjusted his sitting position, and kept his eyes on Kaneki one-hundred percent. Hide's piercing eyes made Kaneki a bit nervous, but he tried to get through it. Kaneki slowly pulled down the petticoat, now making his skirt even shorter, and kicked it aside. When he went for the actual dress, however, the zippers proved to be a problem as he struggled a little.

Hide's entertained smirk twisted into a grin. He lifted his hand to motion Kaneki to come over. "I'll help you out." He said, scooting to the edge of the bed and standing up as Kaneki approached him. Hide turned Kaneki around, slowly unzipping the dress and removing the apron that was with it, letting it drop to the floor. Hide gently ran his fingers along Kaneki's skin as it was revealed. "Mm… maybe we should pick something with a side zipper next time?"

Kaneki shook from his touch, and nodded. "Yeah, something easier to get off."

"Mhm…" Hide turned Kaneki around by his sides, sitting back down on the bed as he pulled Kaneki to him. Hide kissed Kaneki's stomach and chest, nipping him a bit to make little marks in the skin. Kaneki's fingers went back into Hide's hair, tugging a little bit.

"You know, Hide. I shouldn't be the only one getting undressed here."

Hide pulled back. "Ah, I guess you're right." He released Kaneki, removing his jacket and the shirt underneath, tossing them both aside. He stood back up, leaning enough so their chests were touching, and made their lips follow the same pattern. Kaneki's lips pressed to Hide's, his arms wrapping around his waist as Hide nipped his bottom lip. Hide began to move back until he fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Kaneki down with him.

Kaneki's hands went back to tugging Hide's hair, earning a little moan from hide as Hide's hands moved down to Kaneki's ass. His hands squeezed it lightly, causing a small squeak to come from Kaneki. Hide chuckled at the squeak, parting his lips for Kaneki as he squeezed again, this time a bit harder. His tongue wrapped around Kaneki's, a moan going right into Kaneki's mouth.

Hide's hips began to roll into Kaneki's, causing Kaneki to get a bit heated from the movement. He began to ache and get excited, causing Hide to smirk into the kiss. Hide's hands went to Kaneki's lower back and neck and gripped him tightly as they rolled over. Hide was on top, and he kept their lips connected as one of his hands moved to the forming bulge in Kaneki's boxers, ever-so-gently letting his fingers stroke it through the fabric.

He pulled away from the kiss, rising up and looking down at Kaneki with a playful grin. "Looks like you have… a bit of a problem here, Kaneki." Hide teased, stroking more with his fingers.

Kaneki twitched below him, his face lighting up and small noises coming from his lips. "D-Don't be a tease, Hide…"

"Hm? You're going to have to ask much nicer than that." Hide went to Kaneki's neck, nibbling on his skin and working to his ear lobe as his hand kept stroking the rising spot in Kaneki's boxers. "Ka-ne-ki…" Hide whispered in his ear, his palm cupping the bulge and staying put.

"D-Damn it, Hide…" Kaneki bit his tongue, trying to refrain from cursing. He hissed at Hide's touches, more little moans escaping. Kaneki almost felt kind of defeated. "H-Hide, please…."

"Ah, there we go." Hide smiled a bit, his kissed moving across Kaneki's body; from his ear to his neck, down his chest and stomach, right down to the waistband of his boxers. Hide's fingers pulled on the waistband, tugging it down just enough for Hide to kiss the sensitive skin. "Again, Kaneki. I want to hear your voice."

"Mmnn… K-Keep going." Kaneki mumbled quietly, but it was just enough for Hide to hear.

Hide nodded in approval, pressing down on the skin one last time to make a mark that would last. He quickly pulled off Kaneki's boxers, discarding them and letting his hands return to Kaneki's hips, shifting his spot on the bed so he could lick the underside of Kaneki's cock.

"O-Oh god…" Kaneki shivered all over, trying to bite his lip so he wouldn't make any more noise. Like that would ever work. "M-More…" was all he could muster.

"Hm? Where did your manners go, Kaneki?" Hide pouted up m, moving to kiss and nip at the skin on his thighs, waiting for Kaneki to speak in the right manner.

Kaneki sighed, but his breathing was getting a bit tolled from Hide's actions. "Hide…" He whined. "P-Please…?"

"Good boy." Hide moved his face up, sticking out his tongue so it ran along the bottom-up Kaneki's member. He kissed the tip before letting his lips go around the head, sucking it gently. Hide's hand went to his pants, fiddling to unbutton them and pull them down, along with his own boxers as his head lowered on Kaneki's cock. It caused Kaneki to hum quietly, one of Kaneki's hands gripping Hide's hair and pulling on it.

Hide moaned as his hair was tugged, causing him to sink more and more until the tip was touched his throat. Kaneki's moans became slurs of words and louder noises as he closed his eyes and let his other hand grip the bed. He was tempted to thrust upward into Hide's mouth, but he didn't want to risk hurting him. At the same time, the good feeling was almost overwhelming. Hide bobbed his head more, enough for his lips to barely touch Kaneki's abdomen a few times, only letting him enjoy it for a short time before Hide pulled back from Kaneki's cock, licking his lips.

Kaneki's eyes opened slightly, looking up at Hide. "W-Why'd you stop…?" He sounded a bit annoyed, as anyone would.

"I don't want you to close your eyes, Kaneki." Hide answered, letting his finger slide over the slit on the head. "I wanted you to look at me. But.. I also wanted to grab something else." Hide leaned over to reach underneath his bed, pulling out a container of lube. He opened it up, sticking his fingers inside. "If it gets uncomfortable, tell me. Okay?"

Kaneki nodded, and Hide leaned down to kiss him once again, Kaneki murmured into the kiss, nibbling Hide's bottom lip and earning a smile from him. Hide sat back up, breaking the kiss.

"I'll go slow, so just relax…" One of Hide's lubed fingers slowly went inside Kaneki's entrance, while his other hand went to stroke his length, hoping to distract Kaneki from the oncoming pain. Hide's fingers were a bit cold to Kaneki, and it hut quite a bit. But he wanted to endure it for Hide. However, his whimpers became noticeable.

Hide thought for a moment, and then had an idea. "I think I know what might help you…" Hide moved back, lowering his head down and removing his stroking hand, replacing it with his mouth. Hide went back down onto Kaneki's cock, the tip just almost going to his throat. He pulled back up quickly, sloppily kissing from the base back up top, and then wrapped his lips just on the tip, sucking on it softly.

It slightly relieved the pain Kaneki felt down below, but both sensations at once made him a bit overwhelmed, and he was again tempted to cover up his face and hide. He knew Hide would stop the second he still, so instead his hands just twitched and tried to stay put. Kaneki's noises streamed out slowly, mostly in little murmurs and mumbles of words. When Hide felt a bit less resistance from Kaneki, he added a second finger, giving Kaneki a moment to adjust before he slowly began to stretch him with both, letting his lips sink down to distract Kaneki from the pain he felt.

Hide added a third finger eventually; letting his lips fall back down to the base of Kaneki's cock. He hummed from his throat in hopes it would alleviate like it had earlier. Unfortunately, Hide had added the third finger too soon; it began to sting like it did at first. Kaneki's whines were clearly audible, which began to worry Hide a bit. He brought his lips up to the tip, giving him a good look at Kaneki's face. He saw little tears begin to form in Kaneki's eyes; he was in more pain that he thought, and Hide began to feel a bit bad.

Hide slowed his fingers down, bringing them together inside of Kaneki so they weren't as spread out. His mouth left Kaneki's cock, and his body shifted so he was over Kaneki again.

"No, Kaneki, no… don't cry, please…" Hide kissed his neck, face, and his ears in between his words. "I'm sorry, Kaneki… the pain will stop soon, I promise. I'm sorry it hurts, it's only for a little longer…" Hide kissed Kaneki's tears away, and then continued to cover his neck in lovely little kisses to try and soothe him.

Kaneki nodded, opening his eyes slightly to look at Hide. The speed of Hide's fingers slowed down significantly, letting Kaneki's body relax and get more time to adjust. Hide nibbled on his shoulders, mumbling softly as he did.

"Mnnn… just tell me whenever you're ready, Kaneki." Hide's free hand moved up to Kaneki's, his fingers lacing with the others and gently pressing it to the bed. Kaneki's other hand, still in Hide's hair, gripped the locks a bit tighter in response. Hide's next words were muffled into a moaned reply, his hips began to roll into Kaneki's as his fingers began to slowly speed up. Hide still kept himself in check, making sure he wouldn't make Kaneki feel any pain again.

Kaneki's fingers began to grip Hide's accompanying hand as he was more used to the movements. His noises were soft and restrained, but they were a good indication that Hide was in the clear. Hide's lips moved from Kaneki's shoulders to his mouth, bringing Kaneki into a kiss so Hide could swallow some of those gorgeous sounds. Hide felt a bit greedy, speeding his fingers up inside of Kaneki just to hear more of him.

One of Kaneki's noises came on a bit strong, sending a shiver through Hide as his tongue thrust into Kaneki's mouth. He forced himself to prolong the kiss, excited by the vibrations of Kaneki's moans in his mouth. He breathed heavily through his nose in the kiss until he couldn't anymore, finally pulled back and looking down at Kaneki with a strained expression. The hazy lust filled his eyes, his fingers picking up with Kaneki's demanding moans.

"K-Kaneki, I don't wanna rush you or anything… I really don't, but I don't know how much longer I can wait when you make sounds like that…" He wasn't lying, either. He lifted himself up from Kaneki, his hand releasing Kaneki's hand but kept his fingers moving. Hide's free hand gestured at his own erection, his fingers stroking it and earning a rough hum from himself.

"I-It's not like I can help it or anything…" Kaneki muttered quietly. "I can g-go further if you want, Hide…"

"This isn't about what I want, Kaneki. It's about what you want." Hide smiled a little. "I want you to tell me when you're ready, not because 'Hide wanted me to' This is all about you feeling good." He stroked himself a bit more, moaning through his smile. "But I-I can't get over how good you look like this…"

"I-I mean… it's starting to feel good. So… I guess I'm ready…" Kaneki turned his head away.

"Are you sure?"

Kaneki nodded, only turning his head back to face Hide a little.

Hide chuckled, leaning down a bit to peck Kaneki on his nose, removing his hand from his cock to support himself on the bed. "You're so cute, Kaneki." Hide pulled back up, slowly taking his fingers out of Kaneki, earning a little whine from the other. Hide shifted gears, spreading Kaneki's legs a little bit, positioning himself so his tip just slightly pushed again Kaneki's ass. He lightly bit down on Kaneki's neck as he slowly slid inside, purring in between the bites as the warmth and wetness surrounded him. Hide held Kaneki's hands tightly, pressing them down into the bed. "F-Fuck… it goes in so easily…"

Kaneki closed his eyes, making a light grip on Hide's tight hands. It felt differently than the fingers did, and still hurt a little bit. Hide understood this, moving excruciatingly slow so he wouldn't put Kaneki through any pain again. Hide breathed heavily down Kaneki's breath, the hotness making Kaneki shudder. Hide would slow down or stop every few seconds if he felt the slightest resistance from Kaneki; he wanted to be as careful with him as possible.

Hide lifted his head from Kaneki's neck, whispering sweet words of encouragement in his ear. "I-It's just like before, Kaneki… it hurts a little at first, but it gets better, I promise…" Hide smiled, kissing Kaneki's earlobe and back down his neck. "G-God Kaneki, you're doing so good right now… you feel so good around me…"

Kaneki blushed intensely from Hide's words, knowing that he couldn't hide from them. "I-It's getting a little easier…" His words were limited. Noises kept blocking Kaneki from speaking clearly. "H-Hide… Hide, you can go a little faster now…"

Hide nodded, swallowing a bit as he gained speed. His hands moved from Kaneki's and went to either side of him on the bed, and his mouth moved down his neck, eventually beginning to bite down on his collarbone to leave a dark mark. He sped up by little degrees, being cautious and making sure Kaneki was comfortably stretched before continuing. Soon, Hide lifted himself up and laced one of his hands on Kaneki's chest, the other hand moving back to Kaneki's cock. His thumb circled the tip, spreading the fluid that was there, and began to pump him in sync with his thrusts.

Kaneki was almost getting overwhelmed in the ecstasy. He wasn't sure if he could handle Hide doing both of those things to him at once. "S-Shit… Hide, don't do both of them a-at once. O-Oh god, I don't know if I can t-take it…!" Kaneki's hands finally moved to his face, trying to cover up his expression.

Hide's face twisted into a playful smirk, his thrusts and hand movements speeding up. He removed his other hand from Kaneki's chest, swatting his hands away from his face. "D-Don't hide your face from me. It's my f-favorite part…"

"B-But…" Kaneki stuttered, turning his face away instead. "I-I can't… handle it, I can't…" He shut his eyes again. "O-Oh god, Hide… it's getting so hot…"

Hide moved his hand to Kaneki's face, turning it so they were facing each other. Hide smiled, kissing the other quickly. "K-Kaneki… don't feel embarrassed, you look so good this way. You h-have no idea how hot you look…"

Kaneki could barely attempt to look annoying, let alone place any other expression. The pleasure was irresistible ad kept him helpless. He kept his eyes closed, but even with that he knew he couldn't avoid Hide's stare. "H-Hide, Hide, Hide…" Kaneki kept chanting Hide's name under his tolled breath.

Hide shivered; Kaneki's repetition of his name being music to his ears. His hips stuttered a few times before gaining motion again, keeping that and his hands in sync. His eyes were locked onto Kaneki's face, and nothing else. "A-Ah, Kaneki… you're so gorgeous!" Hide said to him through his heavy breathing. "Y-You're so perfect, I wish w-we did this sooner… fuck!"

"D-Don't say those things!" Kaneki's eyes closed tighter, embarrassed by Hide's words. "P-Please go harder, Hide…"

Hide slowed down, almost stopping completely. "L-Look at me." Hide brushed some hair away from Kaneki's forehead, kissing it softly. "Look at me, and you get want you want. P-Please… just look at me…"

Kaneki was a bit unwilling, but he wanted to keep feeling Hide inside of him. His eyes slowly opened up, staring right into Hide's. Hide cracked a smile at him, pecking his lips again.

"Stay like that. J-Just like that… you're perfect." Hide gave a harsh thrust, getting back into his previous tempo. "Keep l-looking at me…" He kept up the speed of the last thrust, letting his lips hover just above Kaneki's so he could keep eye contact. Kaneki's free hand lifted up and his arm draped around Hide's neck. His eyes stared straight up at Hide's, no longer being able to contain himself.

"D-Don't stop, Hide… d-don't-!" His words were interrupted by Hide pressing Kaneki into another kiss, wanted to swallow up his noises again.

Hide hummed and moaned loudly into Kaneki's mouth, breathing and mumbling in between moments in the kiss. "K-Kaneki, Kaneki… you're so perfect…"

Kaneki finally thrusted his tongue into Hide's mouth, both of them curling together as Kaneki's fingernails dug into Hide's back. Hide closed his eyes into the kiss, his hand still servicing Kaneki's cock and his thrusts getting faster. He had to pull back from the kiss because he wasn't able to breath properly, but stayed barely centimeters away from Kaneki's mouth and moaned inside it. "F-Fuck… fuck, fuck!"

"H-Hide, Hide!" Kaneki felt a pit form in his stomach. The warmth spread through his body rapidly, his breath getting heavier and heavier. His fingernails dug so much into Hide's skin, they were making marks.

Hide couldn't even respond through his sensory overload. His hand moved from Kaneki's to behind his back, gripping him tightly for leverage. From Kaneki's nails digging in, he stuttered again but quickly recovered, and even speeding up again for the other. He was beginning to gain the same feeling as Kaneki had in his stomach as well, not knowing how much more he could handle.

Kaneki had climaxed first, his moan coming out more like a scream with words that were too buried in the pleasure to be understood. He clenched around Hide as he kept thrusting, and actually managed to keep his eyes open toward the other. Kaneki's fluids spread mostly to Hide's hand, and some on his stomach. He made a bit of a mess.

Hide hissed as the pressure built and Kaneki got tight around him. His thrusts and his hand got slower so he wouldn't make Kaneki uncomfortable as he rode out his own small high. His eyes opened and locked onto Kaneki's as his orgasm hit him soon after Kaneki's. He was left in a mess of gasps and mumbles of words, repeating Kaneki's name as he covered Kaneki's red face with kisses. Hide came inside of Kaneki, the warmth of him filling the other boy making him shiver.

Hide's thrusting got slower and slower before he stopped completely. He lifted his hand from Kaneki's cock, and pulled out of him, a mess of his cum leaking onto the bed sheets. He was left in shivers, finally flopping onto Kaneki's chest with heavy breaths. Kaneki managed to get his breathing in check, removing his nails from Hide's skin and pulling his arm away. His hand moved to Hide's head, patting his hair.

Hide's head lifted up, looking at his soaked hand from jacking Kaneki off. He brought it to his face, licking off his fingers, satisfied by the taste. He looked over at Kaneki while licking off his fingers, leaning into Kaneki's patting. "You taste delicious."

"D-Don't say that…" Kaneki's eyes averted away.

Hide chuckled at, pecking his nose. "I told you not to be embarrassed, Kaneki. It's not like anyone else is gonna see you like this…"

"Shut up."


End file.
